Glaucoma is a progressive disease that begins with structural damage of optic nerve and RNFL and leads to visual field damage. Glaucoma is a progressive disease that begins with structural damage of optic nerve and RNFL and leads to visual field damage. In terms of treatment, detecting glaucomatous visual field loss or progression of visual field defect in early stage is very important because the glaucoma is an irreversible disease. In particular, in the case of chronic progression of the glaucoma, identifying determination as soon as possible whether the glaucoma is progressed or not is important because there are not any particular symptoms in most cases.
In order to diagnose the glaucoma accurately, a number of tests are required. For example, in order to diagnose the glaucoma, tonometry that measures degree of intraocular pressure, test for optic nerve and optic nerve fiber layer that measures whether the optic nerve is damaged and its degree, visual field test that evaluates vision disturbance according to the optic nerve damage, and gonioscopy that finds reason in the case that the present intraocular pressure is high or factor that may be risen hereafter even though the intraocular pressure is not high are required.
However, above glaucoma diagnosis test takes a lot of time because it is performed through various procedures, hence in the case of glaucoma diagnosis patients get to feel fatigue a lot.